LOS NUEVOS DIAS DE LA TIERRA MEDIA
by Ainee
Summary: El anillo único ha sido destruido.Ahora es momento de disfrutar de la esperada paz. Pero Legolas está a punto de descubrir que las batallas más importantes son las que no pueden ser ganadas con el filo de una espada.


**CAPITULO 1 : EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del más magnífico cielo azul de la tierra media cuando Legolas Hojaverde despertaba, había pasado casi toda la noche contemplando las estrellas y tratando de entender los mensajes que comunicaban, hacia casi seis meses que la lucha por el anillo único había llegado a su final; aquellos eran los meses que más había disfrutado en toda su larga vida elfica. El simple hecho de disfrutar de la paz con las personas que se habían convertido en su familia era lo mas satisfactorio, jamás había disfrutado tanto de los pequeños placeres de la vida mortal que llevaban el resto de los pueblos de la tierra media y cada día estaba lleno de diversión , paz y sobre todo felicidad.  
  
La vida al lado de sus hermanos del anillo trascurría con una rutina mas o menos común : Por la mañana los cuatro hobits, Gimli , Gandalf y él, acudían al comedor del recibidor real para acompañar a su amigo y rey Aragorn a desayunar y ahí comentaban los planes para el día que principalmente consistían en la reconstrucción de los reinos debastados por Mordor, así como alguna excursion para exterminar los orcos sobrevivientes de la gran batalla y ocasionalmente una visita a los amigos cercanos de Ithilien aunque para el pesar del propio Aragorn esto no podía ser muy frecuentemente ya que ahora tenia que lidiar con las responsabilidades reales que por tanto tiempo había evitado y que le impedían ausentarse del palacio mas de una semana.  
  
A pesar de la felicidad de aquellos días el corazón del elfo le decía que había un espacio que ni sus amigos podían llenar , esto tenia al príncipe Legolas bastante confundido ya que no podía entender que era lo que le pasaba como podía tener tanta felicidad y la vez sentirse incompleto... era algo que no lograba asimilar y que lo había tenido los últimos días muy pensativo.  
  
"Legolas , me estas escuchado????"

" Ehhh? Ahh! si Aragorn , te escucho.... lo siento es que aun tengo algo de sueño..."

" Vaya chico elfo! Ni siquiera cuando corríamos por los campos de Rohan sin dormir ni descansar parecías tan ausente y distraído."

"Bueno Gimli, es que en ese entonces no tenía que soportar tus ronquidos "respondió el elfo con una sonrisa en los labios a su querido amigo.  
  
Aragorn nada más observaba la platica de sus amigos y se concentraba principalmente en Legolas realmente ,como el enano había dicho, era muy raro sino imposible ver a Legolas distraído y alejado de lo que pasaba y eso sinceramente le preocupaba al montaraz.  
  
"Saben? Creo que tiene bastante tiempo que no hacemos algo divertido , últimamente nos hemos dedicado únicamente a los trabajos de recuperación del reino , creo que nos merecemos alguna diversión, que opinas Gandalf?"  
  
"Creo que el rey tiene mucha razón, los daños de toda una era de obscuridad no podrán compensarse en una semana de trabajo, sería una perdida de energía a largo plazo además auguro que lo que le sobra a tu reino es tiempo mi querido Aragorn, así que considero que tu idea es muy buena."

Aragorn no era el único que había notado el cambió en la personalidad de Legolas y con su experiencia y los años de conocer a Aragorn, Gandalf sabía perfectamente que su idea de divertirse un poco eran principalmente con el objeto de animar a Legolas.

"Siiii!!! "Gritaron en coro Merry y Pipín , "creo que ya era hora de hacer algo diferente -dijo el primero- ya me estaban empezando a salir ampollas en las manos...."  
  
"Que quejumbrosos son, interrumpió Frodo sonriendo, no olviden que le estamos ayudando a nuestro amigo Trancos para que su reino se levante aun más rápido....no es ninguna molestia."  
  
"El Sr. Frodo tiene razón -continuó Sam- así es como compensamos en un poco lo mucho que nos ayudo su majestad Aragorn, sin el no habríamos llegado vivos ni siquiera a Rivendel."  
  
"Sam por Dios!!!! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que pedirte que no me digas su majestad? Tu eras mi amigo desde antes que llevaba sobre mi cabeza la corona de Gondor y no eres mi súbdito sino mi compañero de aventuras."  
  
"Lo siento Aragorn pero es difícil recordarlo con esa corona que siempre traes en la cabeza."  
  
"Jajaja... tienes razón Sam ... por eso me gusta salir de viaje al menos así descanso del "peso de la corona"...."  
  
"Entonces, ¿ Les parece buena idea a todos??? ¿¿Legolas??? Tu que opinas???"Pregunta Gimli el enano.

"Mmmm, creo que es una excelente idea"dijo el elfo , olvidando un poco los pensamientos que le albergaban la mente al contemplar la posibilidad de disfrutar algún tiempo de ocio con sus amigos.

"Alguna idea?? "Pregunto el mago....

"Bueno creo que seria muy bueno visitar a Eowyn y a Eomer."

" Sii!!!" Es una gran idea Merry, Sam y yo nunca tuvimos la posibilidad de conocerlos muy bien puesto que nosotros no pasamos por Rohan en nuestro viaja pero por todo lo que cuentan estoy seguro que me guataría mucho conocerlos mejor.

"Si Frodo , ya verás que son unas grandes y extraordinarias personas."  
  
Aragón se quedo pensativo , por mucho que deseara saludar a su gran amigo Eomer y a su querida Lady Eowyn no podría justificar tanto tiempo de ausencia de Minas Tirid , en estos momento era cuando su espíritu libre y aventurero le reprochaban inconscientemente la decisión de haber cumplido con su destino de Rey.  
  
"Aragorn recuerda que tienes de tu lado a un gran senescal , que te tiene toda la fidelidad y que además es una gran líder y soldado estoy seguro de que a Faramir no le importara cuidar del reino en tu ausencia" dijo Gandalf, quien tras conocer a Aragorn de tanto tiempo sabia perfectamente cuales eran sus preocupaciones y deseos.

"Gracias sabio gris, es una consejo muy inteligente y atinado , mañana a primera hora hablaré con Faramir para realizar los preparativos del viaje."  
  
"Siii¡¡¡¡" gritaron en coro los cuatro hobits ilusionados y emocionados con esta nueva "aventura" lo que causo la risa de los demás miembros de la comunidad del anillo.

=-=-=

"Entonces , mi Señor, he de entender que sus deseos son que cuide de Minas Tirith durante su ausencia.... "

"Así es Faramir ,realmente te agradecería muchísimo que pudieras concederme ese favor , se que tu también tienes mucho trabajo en el resurgimiento de Ithilien pero solo así podría viajar tranquilo...."

" No se preocupe su majestad , sabe que cuenta conmigo y además jamas podría negarme a una orden suya."

" A los amigos no se les ordena Faramir y tu eres uno de ellos , solo te estoy pidiendo un favor."

" Favor que otorgare gustoso Señor"

" Gracias Faramir , se que contigo a cargo todo estará bajo control ."

"Agradezco su confianza y me pregunto si a cambio le podría encargar que mande mis saludos y buenos deseos especialmente a la Señora Eowyn " dijo Faramir sin poder evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza que se vio reflejada en el color de su rostro.

"Puedes estar seguro que no olvidare tu encargo Faramir" respondió el rey con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Faramir se había sentido muy atraído e interesado por la bella Eowyn desde la primera vez que la vio en los jardines de las casas de curación sin embargo, a pesar de la amabilidad de ella, no había podido lograr un acercamiento del tipo que el hubiera deseado, pero ahora existía una buen amistad entre ambos que Faramir deseaba fortalecer para llegar a algo mas. Pero a pesar de que Faramir contaba con la confianza e incluso con la amistad del rey no podía dejar de sentirse intimidado por Aragorn ya que era por todos conocido que éste le tenia un cariño muy especial a Eowyn y que siempre se encargaba de cuidarla y protejerla de cualquier cosa.  
  
"Faramir, continuo Aragornun poco más serio, creo que sabes que Eowyn es una persona muy importante y querida para mi; la considero parte de mi familia y por tanto me siento en la responsabilidad de velar por su felicidad. Se perfectamente que eres un gran guerrero , guía y líder y no dudo de tus valores morales.... sin embargo a pesar que Eowyn es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente ,en el interior tiene una de las almas más sensibles que he podido conocer, se que sería muy difícil para ella recuperarse de una desilusión amorosa."  
  
Faramir creyó ver algo de tristeza y incluso culpabilidad en los ojos de Aragorn cuando pronunció las ultimas palabras.  
  
"Aragorn, puedes estar seguro de que entiendo perfectamente todas tus palabras y por mi parte te puedo jurar que jamás haría algo que lastimara a Lady Eowyn, tienes mi palabra de guerrero y de hombre. "

"Me alegra haber tenido esta pequeña charla , Faramir, ahora me siento más tranquilo por que conozco la sinceridad y honestidad de tus palabras. Seré muy feliz el día en que pueda ver a Eowyn al lado de un hombre digno de ella que la haga dichosa y lo seria aun más si ese hombre pudiera ser un amigo mío."

"Gracias Señor -dijo honrrado Faramir-y regresando al tema principal ¿cuando saldrá de viaje?."

"En tres días."

"Muy bien señor, les deseo un buen viaje."

=-=-=

Legolas caminaba por los jardines del palacio que el mismo había diseñado y plantado para ver que tal iban los nuevos retoños cuando le sorprendió encontrase con un Aragorn muy pensativo y nostálgico que contemplaba al horizonte en silencio.  
  
"Aragorn??? Aragorn???"

" Mmmm??? Ahhh!! Eres tu Legolas, ¿¿revisando como van tus jardines???"

" Si, este jardín estará en toda su belleza en 2 o 3 meses, justo a tiempo para recibir a la nueva reina de Gondor dijo el Elfo con unamirada de complicidad."

" Vaya Legolas! , dijo Aragorn un poco sonrojado, creo que ahora tienes el poder de leer los pensamientos."

" No amigo, solo puedo ver los deseos del corazón de un viejo hermano al que conozco muy bien. "

"Pues creo que yo también te conozco lo suficiente como para notar que últimamente hay algo que aflige tu corazón o me equivoco??."

Legolas estaba sorprendido de cuan bien lo conocía Aragorn, no creía que su estado de animo pudiera ser tan evidente ... y ahora su viejo amigo le preguntaba acerca de algo de lo que ni siquiera conocía la causa .

"Aragorn, sabes que te considero un hermano para mi y que no existe algo que no te confiaría, sin embargo no se que es lo que realmente me pasa... he disfrutado de unos meses llenos de felicidad en compañía de mi nueva familia y ahora cuando ya no tengo que pelear , cuando ya no arriesgo mi vida a cada momento, cuando puedo contemplar el cielo y las estrellas siento un gran vació en el corazón y no se la causa de este vació.... tal vez solo extrañe la aventura... "

"Tal vez.... dijo poco convencido el rey de Gondor, pero creo que pronto encontraras las respuestas", al decir esto volvía a mirar hacia el horizonte preguntándose cuanto tiempo más pasaría para el llenar el vació de su vida .

"Arwen también esta pensando en ti Aragorn."

" Ehhh???.... Acaso soy tan obvio??? ."

"No, pero los conozco bien a ambos, crecí junto con Arwen y eso nos hizo tener una conexión muy especial, desde que éramos niños jugábamos a tratar de leer nuestros pensamientos mutuamente y aunque al principio solo era un juego, al final acabamos teniendo una comunicación más allá de las palabras; claro que jamás pudimos leer nuestros pensamientos pero logramos leer nuestros sentimientos y tener una unión que nos permitiera sentir las emociones más intensas de nuestros corazones... es por eso que sé que ella también piensa en ti. "

"Vaya!! Había olvidado que tu y Arwen han sido amigos por cientos de años... bueno si amigos es la palabra, creo que ustedes tienen una relación mucho más estrecha casi como hermanos... "

"Así es Aragorn, para mi Arwen es una amiga, una hermana y de cierta forma hasta una madre..."

Al mirar la expresión de asombro en el rostro del montaraz Legolas decidió contarle mejor toda la historia...  
  
_Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era apenas un niño y como mi padre tenía demasiadas ocupaciones como rey decidió que lo mejor para mí era mandarme con la familia de mi madre que Vivian en Lothrien para que me educaran y fue ahí donde pase los largos años de mi infancia; como sabrás la madre de Arwen también vivía allá y dado que la estrella de la tarde era muy joven entonces residía con su madre.  
_  
_Un día yo paseaba por el bosque cuando escuche el llanto de una joven elfa y me acerque para prestar mi ayuda, el llanto de esa joven era por que había encontrado un polluelo recién nacido que se había caído del árbol y estaba algo lastimado._

"¿Qué puedo hacer para secar tus lagrimas pequeña dama? Pregunto el elfo de cabellos dorados."

"Ohhhh! No había visto que había alguien más aquí ,dijo sorprendida la niña... ¿Crees que pudieras regresar al polluelo a su nido? Si se queda aquí morirá de hambre... "

"Claro, no hay problema." Enseguida el joven elfo subió con gran habilidad al árbol con el ave en sus manos y la dejo en su nido.

"Eres muy amable y bueno...¿Cual es tu nombre?"

" Me llamo le... "

"Legolas!!! ¿Dónde te has metido?" Se escucho una voz a lo lejos que llamaba al elfo.

"Ahhh!!! Me están buscando , debo irme .... me dio gusto poder regresarte la sonrisa al rostro , hasta pronto!!."

" Espera¡¡¡¡ Ohhh ¡¡¡ "... se ha ido ... dijo la pequeña elfa de cabellos castaños y ojos zafiro...  
  
_Al día siguiente mi tía me llevo a casa de la madre de Arwen , me dijo que desde ese día comenzaría a tomar lecciones junto con la princesa de Rivendel, fue ahí donde fui debidamente presentado ante Arwen y dado que los dos contábamos con títulos de nobleza y que ella solo era algunos años mayor que yo, se arreglo que estudiaríamos juntos todo lo que como futuros monarcas deberíamos saber. A partir de ese momento, Arwen y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos , no había secreto que no nos contáramos y conforme fuimos creciendo nuestra amistad también lo hizo compartiendo nuestros sueño e ilusiones. Así paso el tiempo hasta que llego el día en que ambos tuvimos que regresar a nuestros respectivos reinos pues es una tradición que al cumplir un elfo 100 años se convierte en "adulto" oficialmente y si es de linaje noble se deberá hacer la coronación que lo presenta como el príncipe o la princesa ante su reino. Fue duro separarnos pero sabíamos que volveríamos a estar juntos pues nuestra amistad era mas fuerte que el tiempo y la distancia, pero antes de separarnos por primera vez en nuestras vidas hicimos una promesa..._

"Legolas, voy a extrañarte mucho eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y siempre te he visto como mi hermano menor.... quiero que siempre recuerdes lo importante que eres para mi...." dijo la elfa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas .

"Arwen sabes que tu también eres mi mejor amiga, pero no debes estar triste nuestra separación no es para siempre.... pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo , además podremos escribirnos para saber que pasa en nuestras vidas."

" Lo se querido Legolas pero aún así me entristece la idea de separarnos... "

"A mi también Arwen pero tu sabes que el tiempo pasa rápido ... pronto llegará el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar y espero que para entonces hayas conocido a esa persona especial con la que siempre has soñado hermana, me gustaría que encontraras un elfo que te cuidara y te amara como tu te mereces..."

" Yo deseo lo mismo hermano y espero que tu logres realizar todos esos sueños de aventuras y grandes hazañas de los que siempre haz hablado. Prométeme que siempre seremos amigos, Legolas."

"Lo prometo desde el fondo de mi corazón Arwen , contesto el príncipe elfo."

" Nos vemos pronto querido Legolas."

"Hasta pronto hermana."

2Vaya!!! A pesar de todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerte a ti y a Arwen no sabía muy bien la historia de su amistad... realmente han vivido juntos muchas cosas, me da gusto ver que han mantenido viva su promesa "dijo sonriendo Aragorn.  
  
"No te creas Aragorn.... hubo un momento en que nuestra amistad se vio en peligro ...y te sorprenderías de saber que tu fuiste el motivo..." dijo Legolas con una mirada divertida al ver la reacción de su amigo al decir estas palabras.

"Yo???? Respondió Aragorn con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación."

"Si, tu amigo.... eso fue hace mucho tiempo , antes de que tuviera la maravillosa oportunidad de conocerte; pero es una larga historia y ahora debemos dormir por que mañana partiremos así que mejor dejémosla para el viaje, te parece?? Además estoy seguro de que a los demás les gustara oírla."

"S.. Si claro, pero tendrás que contármela por que realmente me has dejado con mucha curiosidad.... "

"Si , cuenta con ello ... pero, hombre!!! Quita esa cara de preocupación que esa historia es muy vieja y no tuvo un final desagradable... no ves que ahora somos grandes amigos??? "

"Así es Legolas , ahora somos hermanos y realmente espero el momento de conocer tu historia aunque ya se que tuvo un final feliz."

" Pronto la conocerás Aragorn .... buenas noches , descansa."

"Igual tu maese Legolas "respondió el rey contento de ver que al menos al recordar su infancia los ojos azules del elfo volvían a tener la alegría que hace días no veía

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos los que se tomaron la molesta de leer este fic ,se que esta muy largo pero es el principio y debo meter la introducción de la historia, espero que les haya gustado y si es asi por favor haganmelo saber y dejen su review

¿Qué le pasa a legolas? ¿Por qué esta tan triste? ¿Eowyn respondera el amor de Faramir? Y ¿Por que Legolas alguna vez no quiso a Aragorn? Se contestaran estas preguntas próximamente. Tambien dejenme aclarar que este fic esta centrado principalmente en las relaciones humanas entre los miembros de la comunidad y sus amigos por tanto no habrá muchas escenas de batallas pero las pocas q tengan tratare de hacerlas interesantes. pero más importante esta centrado en las batallas que no se pueden libar con el filo de una espada: las de el amor.


End file.
